


Umbrella

by tiroka



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka





	Umbrella

-

宿舍的门没有锁。我开门进去，客厅昏暗的没有灯，常年紧闭的窗帘被夜风掀起缝隙，吹进来月光，透出了人影。你在做什么呢？我开口问了，没有得到回答。金宇硕以一种很不安稳的姿势躺在沙发上，头在正中央，小腿从扶手的边缘搭出来晃悠着，在黑暗中也白皙通透得清晰可见。我关上门，他就挺身坐起来，柔柔地喊我的名字，曜汉，你回来啦。半沙哑的嗓音，猫似的眼睛敏锐地亮了，紧紧盯住我。

我甩开碍事的鞋袜，跌跌撞撞地过去扑向他。本来不等我也没关系，我埋在他胸前闷闷地说，金宇硕被我压在沙发上只是轻微地“啊”了一声，难得不在意我浑身的酒臭，手从我头顶抚下来，顺到我后颈的发尾，一遍遍轻轻揉着。冰冰凉凉的手贴上来，我本该像平时一样装老实劝诫他注意保暖，现在却不行了，只想再贴得更近，更近一些，好缓解酒精带来的诡异热度。宇硕哥，太热了，不想再这样下去，都不像我自己。

傻话。他笑着堵上我的话头，常规嘉宾呢，不是好事吗？前辈们请你喝酒庆祝，还是该去的。可是他明明知道我不志在讨论是否值得庆祝、是否应该应邀的话题。我单纯是很讨厌这样渐渐越来越脱离开来的感觉，难得的单独相处都要藏在这样的深夜，以这种互相都十分糟糕的状态。理智快要被酒精溶解掉一般，只能凭借长期共同生活积累下来的熟悉感，比如气息与温度，来辨认在我面前的人就是我一直以来想要珍惜的那个金宇硕。我只好更用力地靠近他，汲取一些安慰。

突然从胃部泛上的恶心感，我匆匆站起来捂住嘴，要摸索着往厕所去，金宇硕就和以往一样，把我的手臂搭在自己肩上，任由我把身体的重量都放上去。我有时候实在想不明白，看起来脆弱易碎的他到底是从那里挖掘出支撑别人的能量。我曾经觉得他是最害怕添麻烦、最需要支撑的那一类，现在反倒扮演起支撑别人的角色来。我快要把胃酸都吐出来了，眼泪鼻涕都忍不住往外冒，金宇硕只是安安静静的，小小力地拍拍我的背安抚，在一旁给我递纸巾。到后来我眼冒金星跌在地上，他就把我扯起来洗脸漱口收拾一番，最后塞进装满热水的浴缸里。

好希望我们都是互相支撑着的，我喝醉酒之后总会忍不住学他说出一些抒情的话。终于酒醒过来时，金宇硕正拿着花洒蹲在浴缸外怔怔地看着我，听见这句话，就讪讪地朝我笑，然后用热水冲我头上的泡泡，要连我胡乱的心思都冲刷干净。我也不想再管那么多，湿漉漉的手臂圈住他直接拖进浴缸来，哥哥，我们一起吧，不要把温暖浪费掉。金宇硕摔进来啪嗒啪嗒的在水中挣扎几下，就趴在我怀里安静下来，他还是害怕吵醒别人，下巴抵在我的胸膛上，抬起头来嘟囔着骂我，真是个麻烦小孩，然后跨坐在我身上。

浅蓝的长衬衫和包裹臀部的黑色短裤，全湿透了紧紧贴在他身上，身体的轮廓和线条都太清晰。金宇硕好像又瘦了，明明前段时间好不容易被大家喂回来的肉，工作一多了就全消失掉。他骨架又小，蝴蝶骨突兀地升起，好像立刻就要张开晶莹的翅膀，月神？爱神？我一时间不记得那种在阳光下闪耀着蓝色光芒的蝴蝶应该叫什么名字，或许有很多种，如果非要选一个，我觉得光明女神这样华丽的名字才最适合他。

我的手掌压在他腿间，鼓鼓囊囊的胀起来。喝醉了的是我，为什么反而是哥哥起反应了呢？我按上去揉搓，金宇硕立刻就红了脸，抓住我的手腕支支吾吾。唔嗯…我也是男人啊，没有办法的……我用力一捏，他就浑身都软下来，抽搐的小腿颤起一片水花，低下头轻轻喘着，趴倒在我身上。隔着湿透的衬衫胸前若隐若现的粉色乳尖，顶出一个色情的弧度，蹭在我的胸前的皮肤，愈发肿胀挺立着，啊啊的呻吟在浴室内响起回声，他要把全身都送给我。

曜汉，曜汉呐，他红着眼角喊我的名字，抬起臀让我替他脱下内裤。从散开的领口望进去的肌肤都带上了粉色，斑驳的攀上纤细的脖颈，他腰都塌下来，压着我的胯不断磨蹭。要去了…真的…不行…他的大腿不自觉地夹紧我按压揉弄的手，又扶着我的不停套弄，修长的手指若无其事一般挑逗我的根部与顶端。一起去吧…一起…他咬着下唇，脖子仰起来，把我的性器夹到大腿间，精致性感的喉结朝向我。我扶住他的脖子咬上去，贴在他娇嫩的大腿内侧冲刺，恍惚间灼热都有了连结，摩擦到他的根部泛起颤栗。想要一起的……金宇硕微张着嘴，清澈的眼睛沾满情欲，轻轻眯起来翻出眼白，要晕过去一般。根本就没进去，也会爽成这样吗？我搂住他的脖子在他耳边呢喃，宇硕哥，看来我们都忍得太久了。他喘不上气似的打哭嗝，拉长的尾音全颤出娇调，哈…对不起…是…太喜欢了…曜汉呐……最终摩擦泛红的肌肤被涂满了奶白，脱力的我们也始终纠缠在一起。

现在于我的私心，还是爱神这种程度刚刚好。我望着金宇硕高潮过后迷离失神的眼突然想起来不少，因为在出道时期上网检索过好多遍，最稀有遥远的我可能触碰不到，我想金宇硕做我一个人的爱神闪蝶。我靠近他，他也一言不发地凝视着我。几十秒，抑或是几分钟，平息下去的呼吸又渐渐急促起来，我想他一定紧张了，颤颤巍巍的睫毛，微微抬起下巴接近我，轻启的双唇呼出湿润的水雾。我们好像把对方望进眼睛的最深处，起了波澜的潭水，金宇硕轻轻闭上眼依过来，睫毛之间的亲密接触，我吻住他，飘飘然一般。我们就像溺水者，依靠吻来互相渡氧，毫无所依的水中，反而爱的最热烈，最紧密。我的爱神，陪我把欲望都散作漂浮在水面上的不兼容物，换来无谓的叹息。

金宇硕用毛巾胡乱地擦我的头发，我也把他裹在毛巾里乱揉一通。明天下午要拍摄呢……来我房间睡吧，他轻轻踮起脚，贴在我耳边小声说，拇指捏住我的耳垂揉了几下，好晚了，不要把孩子们吵醒。于是他把我拉到他的床上，身体紧贴在一起，洁白柔软的棉被，就像他今天给我的安慰与宽容。金宇硕似乎在用自己的方式来让我安心，格外乖巧甜美的，撒着娇要我抱住他睡，听话地窝进我怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋埋到我前胸，还要压住我环在他腰上的手臂不许我松开。放心吧，不会放开的，我在他额头上印下一个吻，晚安，我的公主大人。

金宇硕似乎对这个称呼很不满意，撅起嘴闭上眼睛不理我了。这时天边的雷在断断续续低吼，雨却还没下出来，夏季的雨总有些不寻常，要下不下的，有时候又说下就下。我闻着金宇硕发间淡淡的牛奶香气，忽然想起早上的厨房，里面曾有类似的声响——煮沸后咕噜咕噜冒泡的热粥，旁边还有金宇硕生疏地拿着大大的铁勺在锅里搅拌的身影。把雷声想成厨房的声音的话，好像氛围就温暖起来了。我又抱紧了些，直到金宇硕抬眼看看我，别扭地在我的嘴唇亲了一口，催我快点睡觉。我心满意足地闭上眼，又想起他为大家做了好多不擅长的事情，比如睡眼惺忪地早起叫大家起床，比如在我醉着回来的第二天在网上搜白粥的做法，认真到把眼睛都贴到屏幕上，笨手笨脚又十分可爱的。

压力太大的时候，我还因为想起来这些事情而偷偷哭过，然后被他抓住把柄，问我垃圾桶里为什么突然多了这么多纸巾。嗯，感冒，是感冒了。我假装打哈欠藏起泪光，这样应付他，于是被塞了温水和感冒药，还有半碗他没喝完的粥。里面藏着好多切成了细丝的姜，我只好特意嚼进嘴里，又悄悄吐出来。结果那天他一直特别在意我，经常走在我周围悄悄观察。在发现我并没有感冒后，他那晚特别生气地把我拉到他的房间，一脸严肃地用不容置疑的语气跟我说，一起睡。

啊？为什么？我瞪大眼睛问他，金宇硕却不作回答，只是很强硬地把我按到床上抱住我，被子掀起来盖到我们两个人的头顶。等你想说了，什么都可以说给我听，他贴着我的额头静静等着。本来我都决定要把所有事情吞进肚子里，逼自己成为一个可靠的大人，却在漫长的沉默与对视中越想越委屈。宇硕哥，你为什么可以这么敏锐呢？好像什么都瞒不过你……我抽抽嗒嗒的，哭得有些狼狈，一股脑把所有事情倒出来，甚至捋不清自己说话的逻辑，也不记得他回应了哪些，只是很专注地抒发自己的情绪。

曜汉，你知道，会有很多人一直注视着你……可你是活生生的人啊，可以感到失落，甚至偶尔任性也没关系。金宇硕看到我这副样子没有一点不耐烦，眼神反而愈发温柔起来，哄小孩子一样，用所有糖果和梦想安慰我。在喜欢你的人眼里，那份珍贵的“喜欢”才是道理，所以不要害怕，我也会陪着你的……

雨在颠簸起伏的睡梦中下完了，空气却还是异常闷热。我揉着眼睛下车，闻到一股古怪的气味，是被重新出现的太阳烘烤过的沥青路面，干湿参半，淋了雨味道反而更重。我朝车内伸出手，金宇硕就牵住我的手从车上跳下来，又马上拉着我一蹦一蹦地蹿进公路边的荒漠。黄沙从他脚下飞散开来，我又被闪光灯照了一下，忍不住眯起眼睛。摄像老师跟在我们后面，一个一直在不停按快门，另一个似乎在录像。

宇硕哥，曜汉哥，等等我们啊！坐在另一辆车上的成员比我们晚到一些，拉开车门一窝蜂地冲过来。金宇硕看着弟弟们又摆出一副宠溺的表情，不过我可能也差不多，或者会比他更鲜明一些。我的心情突然就不再糟糕了，至少我的努力和忍耐，不仅是我自己…还能帮助到这些对我来说非常重要的伙伴们。

拍摄完已经是黄昏，晚霞鲜艳得难以直视，却在大地铺满一层温暖的橙光。我拉着承衍哥让他借相机给我拍了一堆照片，钻进车里正想跟金宇硕炫耀，却发现他已经挨在左边的车门上睡着了。我轻手轻脚地上车，嘱咐正启动油门的司机开得平稳些，然后坐过去把金宇硕搂过来，让他靠在我 肩上。

除了司机以外，车上的人在空调的凉风中都昏昏欲睡的。路途中金宇硕倒是醒了好多次，见到我在旁边就呢喃几句重新闭上眼，渐渐把全身的重量都交给我。我悄悄握住他的手，十指紧扣着轻轻摩挲他的指节。如今想来，我都没有陪他走过以前难熬的日子，只是在他鼓起勇气重新登场的时候接近了，好像不小心偷走了什么东西一样，变得非常不安，甚至直到现在都还要依仗他用温柔接纳我的不成熟。

或许他才是有千倍万倍的不安吧。我看着金宇硕微蹙起眉不太安稳的睡颜，心脏像是被什么东西揪紧了。宇硕哥，我有做到吗？好希望我们都是互相支撑着的……我轻声在他耳边喃喃，好希望从此以后我们发生的都是美好温暖的事情。目的地到了，工作人员们都下了车帮忙搬器材。金宇硕这才缓慢地睁开眼，飞起来吧，他浅浅地笑着开口，我们是互相遮风挡雨的存在。

-


End file.
